This application relates generally to consumer electronic devices and more specifically to the management of keyed data records that relate media playback on consumer electronic devices.
Electronics may be designed to play or process content that is regulated. Such content may be controlled or owned by a third party that allows access to the content on a limited basis. Examples are allowing information to be accessed a predetermined number of times, or for a given time period. A common way of controlling access is through licensing or metering. Control of access is typically provided with security features to prevent unauthorized access at the time the electronics are manufactured.